


Curtis doesn't stick his dick in crazy

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bitterness, Bullying, Jealousy, M/M, Pedophilia, Stalking, Temper Tantrums, Violent Fantasies, Whining, Yandere, disgusting morons, groin kicking, sour grapes, yeeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The whiny brat who just wants Curtis's attention won't stop.





	Curtis doesn't stick his dick in crazy

The nameless little cunt who's obsessed with Curtis and is jealous and bitter that Curtis doesn't want them was still throwing a million tantrums and spreading rumors about him, cause when you say no to an obsessed stalker yandere piece of shit they get angry and bitter and call you a whore with a gaping asshole. Luckily since this isn't a fucking sitcom no one believed the cunt and would ignore them or kick them into a dumpster.

"Curtis is a gaping hole who deserves to have his guts pulled out because he raped a baby," the idiot told everyone. "I just found out he rapes babies and eats kittens for breakfast. He's also ugly and stupid and voted for Donald Trump."

"There is no Trump in this universe, fatass, he got eaten by the Galra," said Ina as she was riding James's dick. The dumbass had walked in on them fucking because everyone else locked their doors. Luckily, a robot yeeted the little shithead out into the hallway and locked the door for James.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME! I photoshopped a picture of Lance and Allura's future baby and a nameless man's dick into porn to make Curtis look bad!" Unfortunately Lance and Allura overheard the fucker and grabbed them by the legs and threw them into the dumpster.

"Here get salmonella."

Meanwhile Curtis kept fucking Keith and Shiro and they loved it because they didn't care about morons.


End file.
